Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to armor systems and more particularly relates to improved passive armor units with flyplates for use in reactive armor which adds the element of erosion and disruption of the flyplates which improves performance especially against kinetic energy threats thus minimizing threats to vehicles by destroying their ability to penetrate conventional vehicle armor. The improved flyplates increase battle field vehicle protection, especially by kinetic energy weapons, and also by shaped charge weapons without a substantial increase in weight or bulk of the armor system and without the aid of explosive charges encompassed within adjacent flyplates.